Demon Lovers
by aragon66
Summary: discontinued. A FemNarutoxGaara, femnarugaara, with some minor sasukeXsakura; when Naruto is nearly killed at a clearing he leaves Konoha behind; a lot of action in the following chapters; a smart/strong Naruto. Rated k  to be safe, please R&R!
1. A Brutal Mistake!

**I'm going to give my other story a little break; and I've been thinking about one special theme; this will be a multychapter-story, focused on a Female NarutoxGaara.**

**I'll also try to update this story every weekend so you know!**

**I'd also like to ask you my dear few readers, to please review;**

**- Demon/Bijuu speaking**

_- Thinking_ _or emphasis_

**Now onward with the story!**

- No! Please stop! – A blond girl pleaded, she was getting beaten up by the villagers again, except that this time they were in a clearing outside of the village. – Please! What'd I do?

- You live you demon! – At this most of the villagers began to insult her.

This happened everyday; she'd get up, and go to school, and in the way the villagers would start insulting her and most of the times – hit her; who is she you ask? Well, she's the Kyuubi's container Naruto. – You should die you monster!

As most of the villagers now went away, and being unable to take all of the pain, she fainted.

_- Hour Later –_

She could sense that she was still in the clearing; however something was covering her tiny body and a wet cloth was on her forehead, also something fluffy was posing as a pillow.

- Haku, I think she's waking up, go call Zabuza-sensei, now! – A voice exclaimed, apparently calling a friend of his. – Hey little one are you alright?

She opened her eyes to see a Light-brown haired guy, his eyes were a gray-bluish that seemed to have a shine to them, almost as if they were on fire; the most appealing fact was that he had no _human_ ears; instead he had snow-leopard-like ears on top of his head; as she looked down, she realized that his cloak was the thing covering her body, it was a sleeveless gray jacket, she also noticed he was wearing a black T-shirt; black sandals; and a forehead protector that had a scratch on it, she then noticed that the pillow, was _not_ a pillow, it was a tail, a snow-leopards tail that connected with the guy; she had just noticed this when two more persons arrived, one had shoulder-length black hair, and was wearing a pink kimono; the other one had black hair as well, and had a short sleeved black shirt that emphasized his good looking body; he also wore black pants and black ninja sandals; his face was covered with bandages.

- Good you're awake! – The man said with a smile.

Thinking they were going to hurt her, she just curled and pleaded – Please don't hurt me!

As she said this, the young man placed his hand over her shoulder and snuggled her closer to his body, causing her to gasp.

- Relax little one – he said – My name is Alex – this caused her to look at him – The pink-wearing girl is Haku, and that is my sensei and father Zabuza Momichi!

As the girl looked at him –You're not going to hurt me? – She asked curiously.

**- ** No – he replied – I'm here to help you; now tell us what happened? Who did this to you and why?

The girl felt as she could thrust him, so she told them – The villagers; they beat me every day, I don't know why, they just do, most of the time they call me monster or demon and say I should die.

At this they all fell in silence and she thought she was screwed.

- Well, don't worry about that! – Alex said happily – You see I know how you feel! I am a container;a jinchuuriki of the Sātīnsu o Yukihyou – The thirteenth-tailed Snow-Leopard. Now why don't you join us? We are looking for a new home; where we can be happy and live in peace.

- Are you serious? – She asked – Can I go really?

At this Zabuza mused – Of course you can kid! I'll even help you become stronger, so no one will ever do this again!

- O-Ok – The girl then answered – I'll go with you … where are we going?

- We're going to search each and every country; but we'll be staying at …


	2. Revelations

Revelations

-_ At the Hokage tower _–

Sarutobi was grieving, as soon as he'd left the tower he found out there was being a _overwhelming HUGE_ party; he then approached a drunk guy and when he asked what this festival was about, his heart was literally shattered; that the village was celebrating about Naruto's death; he had then returned to the tower and summoned his most thrust worthy ninja; the legendary Sannin. That was when they entered his room; their face showed pain, a lot of it; in the right, from the Hokage's point of view, was Tsunade, who seemed to have been crying her eyes out; on the middle stood Orochimaru, who as well was crying for his friend's son was now dead; on the left was Jaraya, who seemed to be the one who was taking it the hardest; after all, the Yondaime had been his apprentice, and he had plans for the kid.

- Why'd you call us? – Asked Orochimaru, stopping his cry.

- I have an S-rank mission for you. – Sarutobi replied calmly, but was interrupted by Tsunade who seemed to be pretty mad at him.

- How can you ask us to do any mission right now? He was Minato's kid, and he was my friend, so go ask somebody else! – She snapped.

- I would, but I can only thrust you for this mission. – The man replied weakly.

- What you want us to do _another_ diplomatic mission – This time was Jaraya, who all of the sudden seemed to be mad at his sensei. – He was my godson, and I intended to train him …

However he was cut out by Sarutobi – I want you to search for his body… the mission comes from me, and is to be carried immediately!

At this they straightened and left.

_- Days later at a village near the border of the Fire Country –_

- We should buy her some clothes – Alex said aloud.

Naruto had been wearing one of Haku's old kimonos; but it was too big, and it called too much attention, but she couldn't be wearing Alex's jacket, because it had enough length to go from his shoulder almost to his feet.

- I think you're right! – Zabuza answered slightly amused at Haku's face.

- Why? – Haku asked – It's perfectly fine!

- No Haku it's not! It's way too big for her; and it calls too much attention to her! – Alex was getting nearly furious. – If we are unlucky someone might find out that she's still alive, and she'll be in danger. – He then headed to a store where they'd be able to buy clothes.

_- 1 and a half hour later – _

They were just getting out when they noticed 4 persons waiting outside; all of them were wearing masks that resembled animals.

- Damn! – Haku said, as she stared at the team – A team of ANBU!

- You! Hand over that demon-child and come with us peacefully, or else, we'll have to use lethal force!

At this both Alex and Zabuza began giggling like crazy, until they couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. – You, kill us? Don't make me laugh! – He then made some hand symbols, and a thick mist covered the entire town.

- Zabuza-sensei! – Alex called to him – Leave one alive, kill the others, ok?

- Why? – His sensei asked.

- Their leader called her a demon, and so, I want to see if my suspicions are correct.

- Oh, fine! – was the only answer.

About two minutes later the mist cleared, revealing the bodies of 3 ANBU, the fourth was tied up, and unable to do hand signs. – Why'd you keep me alive? – He asked.

- You called her a demon, why? – Alex asked calmly.

- Because she's the Kyuubi no Yoko, who nearly destroyed our village 5 years ago! – He spat, as if his words were poison, and almost certain the group would leave her behind now.

- So my suspicions were correct – Alex mumbled to himself, as he looked at the ANBU in front of him – Thanks for your collaboration! As a gift for being so sincere to me, I'll kill you in a painless way – He then made a few hand symbols, and steam enveloped itself around his right arm, making it a blade. – Suchīmurirīsu – Steam Bade! – And he cut the man's throat, killing him painlessly.

- Let's go! – Haku pleaded their fight had called the attention of the village, and with that Alex grabbed Naruto, and him, Haku and Zabuza left, with no signs of ever being there, if it weren't for the corpses.

_- Meanwhile in the Hokages office-_

Sarutobi had paled, when his students returned, with the news that she was alive, he was very happy, but after seeing this they all paled, after all, they'd just seen what appeared to be another Jinchuuriki, a Blood-lined nin, and the Demon Hidden in the Mist itself.

- At least she's safe. – Orochimaru stated.

**And with that I finish this chapter; bet you weren't expecting Orochimaru to be a good guy huh? Please R&R so I know what you think ;)**

**Also I want to ask your opinion about their outfits; what should Naruto wear, and **_**NO**_** orange please! **

**And a big, very, very big thanks to those who added me to their favorite list! Thank you!**

**P.S. Next chapter I'll introduce Gaara, and I'm planning to make a real fight! What is the real power hidden within each Jinchuuriki? **

**Interesting fact: each Jinchuuriki in this story will have the ears and one tail of their beasts; as soon as they reach the age equal to the number of tails of their Bijuu, not only that as they can also possess every chakra nature; some Bijuu may even grant their Jinchuutiki with a Kekkei Genkai! **

**Well that's it for today!**


	3. A New Jinchuuriki revealed

A New Home

- Can I have some more water? – Naruto asked.

They were in the desert, only a few hours away from Suna, yet the village still couldn't be seen.

- Yeah, sure! – Alex replied.

It had been a few months from the ANBU team incident, and they'd travelled some minor countries, such as the Sound; they'd then traveled to Suna, but were still away from the capital city.

_- A few hours later – _

- Whoa, this is amazing! – Naruto said as she walked down the gates. – Is this really where we'll be staying?

- Yep, so get used to it! – Zabuza replied, he then turned and said – We should go talk to the Kazakage about our status; After all, we are nin.

As the other two nodded, Naruto curious shot a quick question – Can I be a nin too?

The others were startled by the question, but Alex quickly nodded – Yeah sure, but it'll be rough, and you'll have to be very strong!

- I'll do it! - She replied – I'll become strong, and I'll defeat you, Aniki- san!

- Then let's go! – And with that they headed to the Kazakage tower.

-_ In the tower _–

- So you think you can become Suna nin? – A man asked, he was behind a table, which was covered with paper work – Why should I accept you three?

Alex looked around, in his right was a shelf full of reports and other things like that, on his left side was a huge window, that granted view to most of the village, standing by the window was a young boy, about Naruto's age, his hair was red, and he had the Kanjii for Love written in his forehead. He then answered the Kazakage.

- Because, me, Naruto and Haku have Bloodline abilities, and you would have the Demon Hidden in the mist in you ranks. – Alex was going to continue, but was interrupted.

- That blond girl over there, and the guy with the gray jacket – the kid said with a murderers look on his face, he was wearing red sandals, with black pants, and a red and black shirt, on his back was gourd, his eyes had black circles around them, and he was realizing a powerful killing intent, he also had a beige tail, and two beige raccon ears. – What are you two?

- We're just like you, Gaara of the desert. – Alex replied, breaking the Henge he kept on his features. – I am the Jinchuuriki of the Sātīnsu o Yukihyou, and she is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

- Ok, however there is one condition! – The Kazekage spoke, he was sweating bullets – Before you become shinobi, you'll attend to the school, and once you're done there, you three will become a team, and will serve under Zabuza, who I'm granting the tittle of Jounin.

Alex looked to his soon-to- be team and sighed – Very well then! – He looked at the Kazekage and asked – When is the graduation exam?

- The end of next month, I should warn you though, you'll have to master the earth style!

- That's alright! – Alex replied. – We'll take it!

After the last deals were made, the Kazekage called his assistant – Baki, and informed him of the changes; Baki then took them to a hotel, where they'd be staying until they finished their exam.

**Finally finished this one, the fight is coming guys!**

**So what'd you think?**

**Special thanks to those who have favored my stories, Thank you very very much everyone!**

**Until next chapter, Aragon66.**


End file.
